Billy Tried
by Tempeck2
Summary: The "Right Bastards" had a short ride, but in the midst of their first mission, it was apparent that despite his best efforts to look like an uncaring, unemotional, snarky... well, bastard. Billy had tried.'Chaos' fic. :


**This is my first CHAOS fic, and I did it in like fifteen minutes, but I kinda like it. And I really like the show. Everyone should check it out. Thanks for reading. I probably will continue with it. Thanks again, bye.**

Billy tried. He did, he really tried.

He knew what it was like to be the new agent. To not fit in with anyone in the team. Six years ago when Michael had requested a supplies expert and Billy's name came up, it wasn't easy to be in a new place like the CIA, let alone America.

So he tried. He tried to make it as painless as possible for Mick- no Rick. Sure he had to follow his guys. Casey, and Dorset. He would follow them to the ends of the earth, and often had, but he still wanted to set an at least half good example for Dick- no Mick- no, no Rick... yeah, Rick.

He tried to be nice when R- no Mi- you know what Martinez, when Martinez had first come into the office trailing Casey, Billy greeted him and struck up a conversation. Of course it is Billy's job to get people to talk, and to charm them into exposing all their dirty little secrets, but that's not what Billy did the first time around. No Billy simple met the guy, and talked. He talked a lot. Always had probably always will. He liked the new guy, but there was something that seemed weird about his sudden appearance that didn't seem right. But it was just a feeling...

That is... it was a feeling, until Dorset came in and started to accuse Martinez of being a spy in the spy game; that stopped Billy from being quite so friendly. Sure he still kept the front of the clueless right hand man up, but that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious.

Regardless of the way Michael is a paranoid bastard to- well, everyone, doesn't mean that the crazy git didn't have it right once in a while. Billy could have just taken Casey's initial dislike for Martinez as a sign that he should be wary of the Puerto Rican, but Casey was distrustful of almost everyone. You can't take what he scowls at for face value. But Michael... no Michael was right. Martinez was not to be trusted. That's what Michael said. Not Martinez, not Fay, and not Higgins. Not anyone really.

So Billy stopped trying so hard, but that doesn't mean he stopped trying all together. He threw Martinez a bone when he dropped him off at his house. He told him he had cards. What cards, Billy had no idea. But it sounded good, and it made Martinez feel like he hadn't totally screwed the pooch with the team. He had, but he didn't know that yet.

When they finally decided to go it alone and take the mission in that God forsaken dessert land, they had started to get along more with the new guy. Sure Casey was still pissed, and Dorset was still paranoid, but at least Billy was trying to cheer Martinez up. And he was right. It was hero's work. How many times in your life do you get to travel to a distant, hostile land, and save a fellow human being? Not many, mind you.

So there they were being hero material. That was until Casey got himself pinched... Come to think of it, that was probably Dorset's plan all along. Get to the point where the bad guys had no choice but to show them the hostage. And it worked. Although, Billy had never expected that Martinez would step up in that kind of way. A scorpion. Seriously, highlight of the mission!

So Martinez was back in the good graces, or so it seemed. He saved the team from potential maiming and death, and he also got them in to see the hostage... hostages.

What they did was wrong, and Billy felt bad. Right bastards was the correct term. He had tried to out vote them. He argued that he should be the one to go in and pose as a hostage. But of course Michael would have none of that. Even if Martinez had just saved their collective behinds, he still had to be the bait.

Billy tried to explain it to Martinez when he was on the radio, but it didn't sound nice. Not even from miles apart, where they couldn't see Martinez curse the whole team under his breath.

Yes, Billy had tried. Not hard. At least not hard enough. It's hard to let new people in. Especially in the CIA, where the new guy could get your head cut off as easily as he could get you fired.

But in the end, Billy had tried just hard enough. Because when the ball got rolling and Dorset had another mission, Martinez saddled up. He got right up off of Michael's Ex and took it like a man.

And now they had to start another mission, halfway across the world, with little to no support from their friendly neighborhood Central Intelligence Agency.

But that's okay. As long as Casey was still pissed, and Dorset was still paranoid, and Rick was still new, and Billy was still trying. He was almost positive that everything would be fine... for now.

-fini-

**TBC. I think, but what'd you think? Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
